Eu perdoote
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Ele deixara-a e durante anos sofrera com isso. Agora que o tempo tinha levado tudo, teria ele o perdão?


As pessoas seguiam em marcha fúnebre pelo caminho empedrado do velho cemitério. O ambiente pesado recheado de mantos negros e caras lavadas de lágrimas já secas ou ainda balouçantes por entre as faces, davam àquele momento um ar triste, que em nada se comparava ao céu azul brilhante que iluminava aquele dia.

Á frente seguia o branco caixão transportado por magia por um velho senhor que ia ditando palavras que poucos ouviam atentamente. Atrás uma mulher ainda jovem, nos seus quase 31 anos, de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos cinzentos seguia com a face molhada pelas lágrimas e de cabeça apoiada no ombro daquele que tão solenemente amparava a sua dor. Do seu outro lado, um homem visivelmente mais velho, nos seus 45 anos, de cabelos loiros e alguns já brancos seguia de olhos vermelhos e mão dada com a mulher que mantinha o braço apoiado nos ombros de uma adolescente de cabelos imensamente ruivos.

Um pouco mais á frente, e isolado de qualquer apoio estava um velho homem, de cabelos brancos como a cal e curvado pela já avançada idade. O fato negro contrastava com as rugas penetradas na sua pele branca e clara. Os seus olhos cinzentos enevoados estavam vidrados pelas lágrimas que desde o começo da cerimónia ainda não tinham cessado.

Atrás deste grupo seguia um cortejo de familiares, amigos, conhecidos e desconhecidos que vinham assim prestar homenagem á fantástica pessoa, mulher e profissional que Rose Weasley fora enquanto vivera.

A cerimónia decorreu com calma e tristeza e as pessoas começavam lentamente a dispersar. A mulher que acompanhava o homem loiro depositou-lhe um beijo na face e seguiu com a adolescente de olhos ainda molhados para o carro onde esperou por ele.

Já o rapaz que solenemente acompanhava a jovem ruiva Desapareceu depois de esta lhe garantir que o irmão a levaria a casa e que ele deveria ir buscar o bebe que estava aos entregues da ama.

Ficaram assim apenas os dois mais o velho homem lá ao fundo. O homem loiro abraçou a jovem ruiva ouvindo-a chorar no seu ombro e derramando as lágrimas que durante tanto tempo tentou conter. Lentamente e limitado pela idade e pela tristeza que o consumia o velho homem aproximou-se.

- Rosalie… Charles…

Os dois viraram-se para ele.

- SAI DAQUI! O QUE ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER? – gritou Rosalie com raiva. ´

Charles agarrou o seu braço.

- Por favor… tem calma Rose…

- NÃO CHARL… FOI ELE. ELE MATOU A NOSSA MÃE QUANDO A DEIXOU!

- Eu nunca fui o homem certo para a tua mãe.

-E QUANDO TE LEMBRASTE DISSO? DEPOIS DE 30 ANOS DE CASAMENTO? DEPOIS DA MINHA MÃE ME TER A MIM E AO CHARLES NOS BRAÇOS? TU APENAS TE FARTASTE!

- EU AMAVA A TUA MÃE!

Rosalie calou-se olhando o velho homem, que há tanto tempo não chamava de pai.

- Eu amei a tua mãe e ainda a amo hoje.

- Tu abandonaste a mãe quando eu tinha apenas 7 anos.

- Eu magoava a tua mãe todos os dias com as minhas atitudes. Eu tentei durante tantos anos mudar por ela.

- Tu conseguiste!

Pela primeira vez Charles decidira pronunciar-se.

- Eu cresci junto de vocês. E vocês eram felizes como ninguém. A cada atitude errada que tu tinhas, a mãe sempre te perdoou. Ela lutou por ti. Apenas tu não lutaste por ela…

- TU NUNCA A MERECESTE. ABANDONASTE-A, ASSIM COMO NOS ABANDONASTE A NÓS!

Scorpius parou observando Rosalie, e como ela era tão parecida com Rose. Os cabelos ruivos, a forma como falava, como andava, como era… Apenas os olhos… os olhos cinzentos eram dele, assim como os olhos azuis de Charles eram de Rose.

- Eu peço perdão filhos!

- Tu não és meu pai! Nunca serás! – dizendo isto com mágoa, Rosalie andou em direcção ao carro e desapareceu por detrás dos portões de ferro do cemitério.

Charles aproximou-se de Scorpius. Deles os dois, Charles sempre fora o mais ponderado, o mais calmo, talvez porque vivera muito mais tempo junto dele do que Rose, Charles era muito parecido com ele.

- Desculpa a Rose… Ela tem o temperamento da mãe.

- Ela tem razão Charl... A tua mãe nunca mais foi a mesma. Eu matei-a.

- Não… ela perdoou-te pai. A mãe sempre te perdoou.

O velho homem de olhos azuis embaciados chorava de tristeza, quando o filho o abraçou.

"_- Charl…_

_A velha senhora de cabelos brancos, mas que outrora haviam sido ruivos como o fogo, falava debilmente deitada na cama de madeira antiga. Rosalie estava lá fora preparando um chá quente quando a mãe o chamou. _

_- Diz mãe…_

_- Eu preciso… eu preciso…_

_- Calma… - disse Charl acariciando a testa da mãe docemente._

_- Eu preciso que digas algo ao teu pai._

_Charles parou espantado. Não ouvia a mãe falar do pai desde que este se fora há alguns anos._

_- Diz-lhe… diz-lhe que o perdoo…_

_As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Charles entristecido com a sinceridade da mãe que falava do seu pai como se ele fosse a melhor pessoa do mundo._

_- E diz-lhe que durante estes anos… durante estes anos… eu sempre o amei… sempre o amei Charl…_

_- Eu sei mãe… eu sei que sim!_

_Foi em lágrimas que Charl deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe que acariciou os cabelos dele com a pouca força que ainda lhe restava._

_-Eu amo-te… A ti e á Rose… e ao pai… diz-lhes!_

_- Eles sabem mãe!_

_- Por favor…_

_- Eu digo-lhes mãe…_

_- Eu amo-te… eu a Rose amamos-te…_

_- O teu pai também… eu sei que sim…_

_E foi nesta divagação que Rose Weasley fechou os olhos e deu o seu ultimo suspiro."_

- A mãe disse que tu a amavas. Ela acreditava nisso.

- Eu só gostava de lhe poder dizer isso uma última vez…

- E podes… - disse Charl olhando a campa da mãe.

O velho homem aproximou-se da campa com a ajuda do filho e ajoelhou-se á sua frente. Entretanto Rosalie voltara, estranhando a demora do irmão. Assistira ao abraço fraternal, ás palavras que foram ditas e ao cair do pai sobre a campa da mãe. O pai sentiu-lhe a presença mas nada disse. Sentiu Charles baixar-se ao seu lado e Rosalie permanecer em pé. Chorando Scorpius disse:

- Amo-te meu amor… hoje e para sempre!

E baixando o rosto, ele e Charles iniciaram as suas orações.

Quando no meio daquele sol brilhante, a chuva começou a cair como por magia, Rosalie baixou-se junto a eles e deu a mão ao pai, que agarrou a de Charles.

E foi ali… debaixo da chuva e do sol, que sempre foram Rose e Scorpius… debaixo daquele manto de tristeza de um amor que se perdeu e de um perdão que se ganhou… pai e filhos rezaram. Por Rose… seria sempre por Rose.l

**FIM**

Espero que tenham gostado…

Por favor deixem REVIEW… são grandes incentivos para escrever!!!

Beijos a todos

DanielaMPotter


End file.
